


Five Times Sherlock Listened to John's Heart, And One Time It Listened To Him

by argyle4eva



Series: Being Sherlock [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argyle4eva/pseuds/argyle4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, being a vampire, can hear heartbeats. There's one heart that's louder, clearer and closer than all the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Watch

